Poisonous Roots
by SiulKumite
Summary: What kind of story would Naruto be if Danzo was allowed to train students to mold them in his image.


Poisonous Roots

By Your Truly

Summary : Hi future readers so this is just a little idea, I thought of while washing dishes. So this story will be a bit, just a bit OOc, but I do believe that you will enjoy this story.

Ja Ne

Chapter 1

In the shinobi world where the leaf dances with in the wind, there is always both good and evil, light and darkness in an eternal mix. Constantly competing with one another in a clash to see who can win and claim the most hearts in a never ending battle.

Here in Konoha there lurks a man that walks with a limp while holding a stick to stabilize himself, upon seeing him you might think that he's just an old man that looks frail, but make no mistake this old man who is currently walking up the stairs to the hokage office is man that has seen and done things that would make normal people lose their minds. This man is Danzo who holds power above many, except the hokage himself and believe that he does is for the betterment of the village.

"Knock, Knock"

"Come In"

In walks in Danzo who with his lone eye stares at the current man sitting in the chair, this man is a teammate who he has served with and for in the past battles for Konoha's safety. As he moves to sit down he takes a breath and breathes in the air of this office that he feels conflicted with calmness.

As Danzo done settling in his seat he starts off "Hello Hiruzen", The man Hiruzen smiles at his friend and responds "Danzo it's been awhile how have you been".

"I've been okay back still gets stiff", he says while shifting his back "It isn't the same as it you used to be, to be young Hiruzen to move with the wind". Hiruzen nods while reaching for some tea that a young intern brought for this gathering. As Hiruzen takes a sip he closes his eyes to truly enjoy this tea. "_This tea is just wonderful, it has just the right honey"_. Thought Hiruzen while he finally reopens his eyes to see Danzo finish with a sip and as he slowly puts down the tea cup. He analyze Danzo from head to toe. "_Hmmm this visit is a bit out of the blue, Danzo doesn't come to my office for fun, he usually wants something...lets see what is". "_Yes, I agree sometimes my back does ach a bit, but we aren't the men we used to be back in the day wouldn't you agree". As he finishes, Danzo nods while responding " I concur Hiruzen, are **roots** aren't what they used to be in fact it's a shame what happened to your replacement".

Hiruzen while listening gains a small frown while shaking his head slowly " It does pain me to lose such a will so quickly. "_What are you getting at Danzo" _Thought Hiruzen while Danzo contunines "You know ever since that attack our forces have only grown weaker and weaker, while the other villages have only grown stronger with theirs".

Hiruzen without missing a beat responds " I disagree with the amount of missions my ninja have been taken we make up for the ninja we lost that day". As he finishes he sees Danzo frown and point out " It is true the missions have increased, but in terms of strength, I do agree if he we truly have been growing stronger we wouldn't have cave to Kumo giving up one of our own to avoid a war screams weakness". As Danzo finishes he reaches and takes another sip while waiting for Hiruzen to respond. He thinks to himself "_Hiruzen your will of fire has only grown weaker, your misguided attempts to lead this village has only made us weaker'. _

"Tread carefully Danzo, I will not tolerate any disrespect from you, now tell me what are you here for", Hiruzen says in a calm, but stern voice.

"Fine, give me the jinchuuriki, with it under my guidance I can make it into a perfect soldier, use it to strike fear into the hearts of Konoha's enemies".

"NO" Hiruzen responds while slamming his fist onto his desk " Now first, this jinchuuriki is not a it; he's but a boy and he is not weapon for you to point at the enemy, he will be a future konoha shinobi". By the time Hiruzen finish his chakra started to radiate off of him it was like an ocean that was rippling away with force. It was the same thing every time Danzo came by to try to argue for Naruto the current jinchuuriki to be under his tutelage to turn him into the perfect weapon. Hiruzen would never do that a child, but he would never do knowing the ties that young Naruto has to the deceased fourth. If he ever gave Naruto away, the fourth would roll under within his grave.

"In fact you Danzo have been given too much freedom, too much leeway with your actions, your organization will be dissolve within Konoha's forces..

"Wait" Danzo jumps in with alarm written all over his face "You can't do that my organization it has served this village for the better and for you to uproot it is folly".

As Hiruzen let Danzo finish his word he says "Why should I let root exist, the measures you have taken, no you claim to be the betterment for this village has in truth only made us weaker and alienate our allies and trader partners that supply us with goods. I admit that because of our past, I have let you get away with so much, but give me **one** good reason as to why I should allow **root** to exist, to not just uproot it's poisonous roots instead".

For once, Danzo did not have answer immediately and contemplated his answer as he sat thinking of a reason that was truly sufficient. He ponder his thoughts "_My organization has benefited this village, it has served as the darkness, no Danzo served as Yami to do the missions that Hiruzen would never pass on to his shinobi. To do what is good for this village even if Hiruzen doesn't see, I do I see that as long as other nations prosper we suffer, the more other villages grow larger we grow smaller, the more revenue other villages take in means the more missions we lose. I see that, but foolish Hiruzen doesn't see that way". "Hmmm… maybe this might work". _

"Alright Hiruzen, I concede that your points are somewhat valid, I have made some mistakes, for I am just a man who has made errors in his day. I suppose that my organization's actions that brought down Konoha prosperity. Perhaps my own ego has clouded my judgement, perhaps I should change the way I train Konoha root soldiers, but I do know one thing though…

Hiruzen cuts in "And that is…

Danzo states while forming a fist and starring Hiruzen dead in the eye " I know for a fact that I can train better, no... mold a much stronger, more powerful shinobi that can outclass the current and future generation to come if my organization can keep its roots".

While folding his hands, Hiruzen says calmly "I will not allow you to use Naruto for your games".

Danzo was frustrated, very frustrated at Hiruzen stubbornness to see reason and he simply took a breath and said " Fine you won't hand over the jinchuuriki over to me, fine but how about this...". Hiruzen nods in silence for him to continue " Let me make a special ninja team of my choosing, to make it unique it will only be a two-man team instead of a normal four man team…

Hiruzen cuts in with "No", While Danzo fires back "Why not". Hiruzen picks his words carefully while moving his tounge around to think "The reason, I say no is because a two-man squad will easily get overwhelmed, there's a reason Tobirama sensei decided to make it a four man squad instead of one, two or three". As he finishes his response, Danzo smiles and slowly shakes his head in disagreement while pointing out "Hiruzen, it doesn't matter the number for as long as the shinobi is made of a finer cloth, quality over quantity always win, In fact wasn't your former replacement a perfect example" As Danzo continues he stands up and walks back and fourth "One lone ninja vs. a thousand and yet despite your own logic, the one ninja wins because he was made, mold, train to be better than anyone he met on the battlefield, am I wrong in my words…".

Hiruzen while still sitting had to hand it to Danzo that was very perceptive and clever in his argument, Hiruzen concedes "You are not wrong in your logic, but Minato was very different from what a normal squad".

"Really and what made him so" Danzo question while still standing up. "The fact the he was a genius within his own generation and was trained by my own student". Hiruzen simply stated.

Danzo simply stared at Hiruzen, before starting "Yes, Minato was a genius and was taught by your own student, but where we differ is that just because someone has talent doesn't mean they will be the victor in every battle they faced. I believe that any ninja can be molded to be strong enough to defeat those that are naturally gifted and besides while your student did teach him, I know for a fact that I can easily teach and mold a ninja that would outclass your former replacement and even be better than the sannin".

"You are so sure that you can teach a ninja to surpassed my very own students" Hiruzen said with an eyebrow raised at Danzo". Danzo simply nodded and responded "Yes, if you agree to allow me to create a two-man squad, I know that my results will be well founded".

After about five minutes of Hiruzen simply staring at nothing he slowly answers " Fine, I will give you one more chance to show results, to show that your organization shouldn't be dismantled. Here's the terms for your proposition:

Only a two-man squad.

Must be from the new batch of students, no genin, no chunin and no jounins.

Must not be conditioned to be a robot.

You can not force the parent or child into this proposition, the parents and child must agree to your training.

The child can leave your training at any time and by default you lose.

The parents or children must be allowed to visit each other.

If one of your students die from your training,missions you lose.

And lastly you have only four years to make your two-man squad into an elite team.

"If you lose your organization will uprooted, you will give up much of your power you have as an advisor and go into an retirement. Now is that a deal".

Danzo sat and thought and answer "Yes, I can agree to those terms, but when I win you will stepped down as hokage and appoint a new one. That is all, I want in return for this bet". Hiruzen himself mulled it over and nodded before quickly taking a pen and writing everything down within a scroll to seal the deal. Both men cut their palms and let their blood drip to the seal to finalize it.

"Now who will you pick to be under your tutelage", Hiruzen asked while putting away the scroll. As Danzo heard him he thought about it and responded… " I will let you know when I have chosen them…". As Danzo got up and left the office he thought to himself "_Hmmm who will I pick". _


End file.
